


It’s always Dream

by WrldHistory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Condoms, Consent, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Play, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrldHistory/pseuds/WrldHistory
Summary: Sapnap has had a crush on George for years and one night sneaking into the others house he planned to express his feeling, things turn south and his heart is broken yet George can find the feeling he has for Sapnap. One thing lead to another ;)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	It’s always Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this, I hope you like it. More stuff at the end notes I don’t wanna spoil stuff :) I will say this, dream isn’t a huge part of the story I just thought that title sounded cool.

It was a late night the floor creaked as Sapnap and George creeped up the stairs from the basement.  
“Are you sure people are home?” Sapnap whispered as he reached the top of the stair case.  
“I think so?” George whispered back.  
Sapnap and George loved hanging out with each other and for Sapnap it was an escape from his own household life. The only problem is George’s family aren’t huge fans of him. Sneaking into George’s house was a more than usual activity for the ravenette. George protested from leaving the basement as its practically sound proof from their chatter, Sapnap insisted on getting something to drink and snack on. They quietly walked to the kitchen and the fridge. Upon opening the fridge Sapnap spotted the exact item he’s been looking for a cold bottle of beer. The younger shot the other boy a mischievous look.  
“No..” George glared at Sapnap.  
“Come-on please it won’t hurt” Sapnap already knew the answer to come out of George and was grabbing a couple of the bottles. George scoffed as he rolled his eyes. George rummaged through the pantry as delicately as possible, coming out with a bag of chips and a bag of cookie biscuits. After whispering a few agreements, disagreements, George and sapnap snuck back downstairs the stairs creaking with each step, echoing through the quiet home. Once both the boys made it downstairs they situated themselves on beanbag chairs that sat infront of George’s tv. George flicked on a popular show while opening his bag of chips. The Tv screen helping to illuminate the dim room which was mainly lit by purple and blue rgb lights. The crisp crack of sapnap’s beer caused the older to shush him.  
“What’s the hot gossip?” Sapnap chuckled as he took a quick swig of his ice cold drink.  
“What are we teenage girls?” George laughed as he crunched on his chips.  
“George, come one tell me something interesting, any crushes? Drama?” Sapnap sipped on his drink while eyeing the other up.  
“Yeah I guess, I do have a crush..” he munched on more chips while looking to the show displayed on the tv. The youngers heart fluttered, the honest truth was he had a crush on George for many years at this point but he was scared of the thought that George wasn’t into guys .  
“Who?..” the anticipation rose in him as he took another swig of his drink. George looked to meet sapnap’s gaze which was boring through him at this point.  
“Umm.. well... ha I like.. Dream” George’s face blushed as he embarrassingly looked away. Sapnap was anticipating something that now seemed so far away, he just wanted to hear the simple words ‘I like you’. He could feel his heart shatter as he looked away and chugged the rest of the drink in his hand.  
“Whoa, sap calm down You’ll get blackout drunk if you keep that up” George scolded Sapnap at the irresponsible action. Sapnap glanced back to George as the beer quickly took affect on the boy. The nights wasn’t going the way the younger had originally planned instead he was sad, his crush had a crush on not him but their other best friend. Before Sapnap realized it hot tears streamed down his face.  
“Hey?.. sap what’s wrong?” George moved his snacks out of the way as he stood up and approached Sapnap. He hiccuped as his vision blurred and he only became more confused.  
“I’m fine, I-I just-I don’t know-“ Sapnap mumbled as he tried to wipe his tears. George stood confused In front of the crying boy, unsure what to do.  
“Sap, what’s actually wrong?” George crouched infront of Sapnap to look him in the eyes. Locking eyes with the older sapnap’s frown worsted as more tears erupt from within him.  
“I... love you” Sapnap sobbed as he fell back onto the bean bag covering his face with his forearms. George looked to Sapnap stunned.  
“Sap..” George attempted to comfort the other, still frozen in place.  
“Y-you like Dream I-I get it...” Sapnap hiccuped through broken cries. George slowly stood up not taking his eyes off the other boy, unsure of what his next action should be.  
“ sap.. I’m sorry” George mumbled. The older taking a seat next to the other on the bean bag. George rested a hand on sapnap’s leg attempting to comfort the other.  
“George.. please..”Sapnap huffed as his breath shakily tried to catch. George turned to look back at the ravenette as he continued to cover his face. George leaned towards Sapnap and lightly scratched the palm of the other, causing him to move his arms away. George closed his eyes leaning down, connecting his lips with the youngers. Sapnap’s puffy red eyes shot open looking to the other with pure confusion. Sapnap briefly kissed the other back his body feeling warm and fuzzy a distinct difference from the coldness he felt seconds before. George pulled away from the kiss as he positioned himself on top of the other leaning down to re-initiate the kiss. George’s tongue asked for an entrance to sapnap’s mouth which was quickly accepted and George could taste the bitter alcohol lacing the others mouth. Once the older parted to catch his breath the younger had time to process the events happening.  
“George?... y-you don’t have to do this for me..” Sapnap had felt that by accidentally crying infront of the other he had guilt tripped him into this. George explicitly said he liked Dream, there’s no gain for him to be doing this with Sapnap, well maybe practice.  
“Who said I was?” George sat atop of the other looking down on him, with pure hunger in his eyes.  
“But you should do this type of thing with Dream, you know the guy you actually like” Sapnap mumbled, breaking his own heart with the sentence. George leaned down whispering to Sapnap.  
“ fuck Dream, you’re right here just for me” George then moved down sucking purple splotches into sapnap’s jaw. The ravenette’s breath hitched as it felt like electricity shot through him.  
“Holy shit George-feels good~” the younger breathed out as his hand rested on George’s Head, making sure he didn’t stop. George’s hands explore sapnap’s body resting on the others waist. George’s hot breath against sapnap’s neck sent shivers down the boy.  
“ have you ever done it before?” George’s tone was more demanding than usual, turning Sapnap on even more.  
“N-no sir!” Sapnap blurted out nervous, looking for a correct answer. He cringed at his own wording when George pulled away from him.  
“What was that?” George looked at Sapnap.  
“S-Sir” Sapnap admitted with a deep blush spreading across his face.  
“Shit thats hot Sapnap, call me that from now on, got it?” George ordered, his lips ghosting over sapnap’s.  
“Mhm, yessir” Sapnap peeped out as his breath was taken away from another kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, after George got up from the beanbag.  
“Get on the bed, pants off when I come back” George walked into his bathroom, looking through the cupboards and drawers. Sapnap whined but painfully got up with his hard on and listening to instruction, got onto George’s bed. He wiggled his pants off throwing them off to the ground. Sapnap’s erection was growing more painful by the second, his hand automatically ran to his own rescue as he slowly palmed himself, lightly groaning. Sapnap’s eyes glanced open to see George walking back to him.  
“Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?” George questioned harshly, throwing a few items next to Sapnap on the bed. Sapnap was confused by the question for a second.  
“Um n-no” Sapnap was scared wether he was gonna get laid or beat to death, George’s tone had taken a dark turn. It was obvious on sapnap’s face that he was scared.  
“Are you ok? Do you not like it?we can stop” George’s voice was different, it was so much nicer, softer.  
“N-no I like it, it’s just a lot” Sapnap admitted shyly blushing heavily that he ruined the moment.  
“That’s ok. If we need to stop say red, that will be our safeword ok?” George seemed to be different person from who he was seconds ago, it was fascinating to Sapnap. He nodded.  
“Yeah, sounds good” Sapnap nervously gulped as he waited for the next event to happen. He looked down to the items George brought to the bed what looked like a bottle of lube and a string of condoms layed next to Sapnap, causing his breath to hitch.  
“Can you stretch yourself out?” The tone was back but it wasn’t as scary as before. Sapnap looked to the lube bottle.  
“Yeah” he bleakly stated still slightly nervous.  
“Yeah, what?” George prompted glaring at the younger boy. Sapnap could feel the older stare and remained looking away from the older.  
“Um yes,sir” Sapnap reported back to the other.  
“Good boy, get going now” the tone George used seemed to slowly be growing strong again, sending yet more shivers down sapnap’s spine. The younger grabbed the bottle of lube and slowly pulled his underwear down. Sapnap kept his eyes to himself as he’d never been in a situation like this. Sapnap popped open the cap of the lube and poured the contents onto three of his fingers coating them in the clear liquid. The younger then spread his legs, face red from the intimate position and the eyes watching him. He then he brought his hand down resting just outside his entrance, quivering from the cold contact.  
“Holy shit sap, your turning me on so fucking much right now” George breathed out watching the younger boy infront of him. Sapnap blushed heavier as if it was possible at the compliment which seemed out of the norm for the vibe that had been established. Sapnap breathed out shakily as he pushed his first finger in.  
“Mmmmm” Sapnap growled deep in his throat. It definitely wasn’t comfortable but it wasn’t too foreign as he’d tried anal play before. After a few seconds of adjustment he began to pump the finger in and out of himself. As Sapnap kept thrusting the single finger into himself he added a second finger groaning at the stretch. Once the stretch was comfortable again he began scissoring himself more open. Not only was Sapnap out of breath but he noticed labored breathing from the other aswell. The younger glanced up to the other boy and his eyes were glued on Sapnap while palming his growing hard on which became visible through his joggers. The sight and thought of someone else getting off to him caused Sapnap dick to twitch, which in turn caused George to chuckle.  
“Already horny for my dick huh? Are you that needy?” George watched as Sapnap’s breath hitched.  
“Ah! Yessir I want you inside me!” Sapnap whined as he added his third and last finger. George felt his own dick twitch at how responsive the younger already was. Sapnap was getting impatient and rocked his hips on his fingers letting his jaw hang open when he got close to his prostate.  
“Stop” George demanded as he watched the younger. Sapnap’s hips reluctantly stuttered to a halt while he looked to George with puppy eyes of wanting to get off.  
“ good boy, you listen so well” George cooed as he removed his joggers leaving himself in his boxers. Sapnap carefully watched George’s actions, as he held everything back to keep himself still, no matter how hard he wanted to fuck himself on his fingers. Sapnap’s eyes easily wandered down south to George’s obvious tent.  
“Suck me off, I can see you can’t keep your eyes to yourself” Sapnap felt ashamed for staring so obviously but he pulled his fingers out with a whine and bent over infront of George. The younger looked up to the other before licking the clothed erection.  
“Ohhh-fuck..” George intertwined his fingers into the black locks of the younger, as he slightly threw his head back. Sapnap smirked at the reaction he got then he pulled down George’s boxers to free his erection which stood tall infront of his face. The younger was nervous as it was his first time ever sucking dick. Sapnap licked stripes from the tip to the base of George’s dick. Then once reaching the tip Sapnap took it into his mouth swirling around it with his tongue.  
“Good boyy~” George huffed as his grip tightened. Sapnap lightly moaned on George’s dick as he slowly pushed himself down further. Tears pricked at sapnap’s eyes as George’s dick hit the back of his throat. Sapnap pulled of George’s dick coughing a little,his breath struggling to catch. George looked to Sapnap a little worried. Sapnap’s teary eyes caught with George’s worried one’s.  
“I-I’m ok but can we skip that” Sapnap whined as his voice broke. George nodded then grabbed the string of condoms.  
“Lay down” again George’s dominating tone warmed Sapnap. The younger quickly sat up then laid down on his back. George broke off one of the condom and threw the rest of the link to the side. Sapnap eyes watched George’s every move, uncomfortable from the lack of contact. George opened the condom unraveling it onto his erection with a low moan. George leaned forward positioning himself above Sapnap.  
“ what do you want?” George inquired while he looked at Sapnap while the younger looked down to the cock that was only inches away from entering him.  
“You” Sapnap moaned as he imagined the feeling of something else entering him besides his own fingers.  
“ what do want from me?” George smirked as Sapnap became visibly annoyed. The younger whimpered as he bucked his hips up to be stopped by a hand on his waist.  
“Oh come on, you were doing so good now you’re just a horny bitch” Sapnap groaned as he began panting.  
“Mm-please George” Sapnap begged as he suffered from under stimulation. George leaned down against Sapnap.  
“ ‘please’ what baby?“ George growled lowly in sapnap’s ear. Sapnap’s hair stood on end as he whined.  
“ please put it in” Sapnap moaned as he felt George’s tip against him. Sapnap’s thoughts soon became fuzzy beyond the alcohol and all he would focus on was George and himself, it felt like they were the only people that existed.  
“ you can do better than that, come on beg for it” George grinned as he breathed into sapnap’s ear. Sapnap became antsy as he tried to grind down onto George which was put to a quick stop.  
“ I don’t think Dream would be as much of a brat as your being right now, do you want me to leave?” George’s voice was laced with annoyance as he pulled back to look at Sapnap. The ravenette whined at both the thought of Dream and George leaving, in reality Sapnap wasn’t sure what George was asking him to say, he couldn’t think, his brain became too fuzzy no thoughts were procresssd to well as he walks of his made up world fell apart.  
“I-I don’t know” Sapnap quietly cried.  
“Don’t know what?” George demanded. confused by the response and yet not processing sapnap’s signs of discomfort.  
“I-I want to be better than Dream- I-I don’t know what I want-you want me to say” Sapnap sobbed as his mind tried to clear from the pure bliss and arousal to form a sentence to express his feelings correctly. George switched out of his dominating roll to notice sapnap’s distressed body language, specifically him trying to pull back into himself.  
“ wait.. sap why didn’t you safe-word?” George questioned as he backed off the younger. Sapnap’s teary eyes opened to see the upset George in front of him.  
“I-I wanted to be good for you” Sapnap cried as few tears fell from his eyes, unsure why the other was mad.  
“No-no that’s not how it works, if you didn’t like anything going on you can safe word and we’ll stop the scene” George explained in a soft tone trying to reassure the other.  
“But I ruined it, and your still mad, i thought you liked me being good” Sapnap questioned as tears continued to roll down his face. It was obvious Sapnap was still in his sub headspace and couldn’t process what was going on.  
“Sap, I’m mad because you didn’t like it and didn’t say anything, I could have hurt you” George stated while using a blanket to wrap Sapnap in. The older helped the younger to sit up comfortably. George pulled Sapnap into a hug while coaxing him out of his sub headspace.  
“I’m sorry” Sapnap muttered once his mind cleared.  
“ you don’t need to be sorry sap, I should be the one saying sorry, I went too far” George tightened his hug on the younger.  
“ I just couldn’t think about things right it felt weird, I felt good though, felt like it was just us but when I heard Dream that feeling just turned bad and I wanted to stop but I couldn’t find the words” Sapnap spoke into the crook of George’s neck.  
“I’m so sorry sap, I went too far and should have taken it easier on you since it was your first time” George felt terrible for making sapnap’s first sexual experience with someone a bad memory.  
“ can we try it again?..” Sapnap buried his face into George’s neck, embarrassed.  
“Sap are you sure? We can wait for another day” George assured the other boy.  
“ yeah, I wanna do it with you now. Just maybe not as harsh,and no Dream... please” Sapnap smiled as he pulled back to look at George.  
“Ok, I can do that. This time your safe word can be stop, something easy to remember.” George smiled pecking Sapnap on the lips. Sapnap agreed as he fell back onto the bed pulling George to be on top of him again. George scattered more hickeys on sapnap’s neck, covering the clear skin with red and purple marks. “George.. more please” Sapnap whined as he writhed in his spot. George moved a free hand down to sapnap’s dick which had been neglected for the whole time. The older spreads sapnap’s precum as it leaks out more from the contact. “MmmMmm-George~Ahhh” Sapnap bucked his hips into George’s hand throwing his head back. George smirked into sapnap’s neck. “Can I please fuck you?” George cooed into sapnap’s ear. “Mhmm ple-please!” Sapnap moaned as the hand was taken away from his dick. George sat up and reached for the lube again, popping the cap open. He spread the clear liquid onto his dick which was still covered by the condom. George gave himself a few extra pumps before lining himself up with the boy under him. “Please-please-plea-AHH! ahhh fuck.. George” Sapnap’s eyes rolled back as his hands desperately gripped the blankets underneath him. George shallowly pulled out before pushing slowly back into the other lowly moaning in his throat. “Your so good, such a good boy for me” George growled as he rested his hands on sapnap’s ribs helping him to gain leverage. George looked down to watch as his dick slightly pulled out before disappearing back into the younger. George held himself back from absolutely railing the other boy as he waited for him to adjust. “Can I go faster baby?” George groaned lightly biting his lip. “Mhm please..”Sapnap whined, he directed his attention to look at George. George groaned as he pulled further out of Sapnap before ramming back into him. “OHHhhh- fuck” Sapnap moaned while also watching George’s Face turn to pleasure, his jaw dropped spilling strings of deep breathes. Every deep thrust from George elicited high pitch moans from from the younger. “Soo good- you’re my good little boy” George moaned as he leaned down to connect his lips with the youngers exploring his mouth. Sapnap let go of the blanket under his and wrapped his arms around George’s neck. George continued his fast pace. “AHH-FUCK-RIGHT THER-THERE” Sapnap sobbed as George hits his prostate head on. Sapnap’s grip on the clothes on George’s back tightens as his toes curled. “I’m so close sap, you feel so good” George whispered into sapnap’s ear while the younger whines. “AHhh! I’m close t-too” Sapnap whimpered as George’s thrusts became my erratic. One of George’s hand snakes down to grip onto sapnap’s hardened dick, stroking it roughly the same pace as his thrusts. “So good~ don’t stop please-please” Sapnap begged as he could feel his orgasm approach. George quickly jerks Sapnap off and within an instant Sapnap comes all over himself and George’s hand. “Hnngh~hah George... so good” sapnap’s grip loosens as he barely clings onto George coming down from his high. George thrusted a few more times into Sapnap before coming into the condom and pulling out. The younger whimpered as he felt empty but he quickly slipped into a deep sleep barley paying attention to the few words George spoke to him. The bright rays of morning sun blaring into his face wakes Sapnap up. He looks around the familiar room and remembers the moment of himself passing out the night before. Sapnap’s consciousness finally notices the warm body laying against him, George was sleeping behind Sapnap spooning him with an arm resting around him. Sapnap smiles as he could feel the calm breathing of the male next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this at all was good but I thought the story idea was kinda interesting. I kinda wanna do a second part though. Also I’m very bad with the titles of these stories so they basic ;) kudos are appreciated if you like the writing


End file.
